Erinnerung
by eknaGSR
Summary: Sara und Grissoms Tochter bekommt ein besonderes Geschenk von ihrer Mutter...Achtung: Chara Death! Bissel YoBling.


**_Erinnerung_**

„Catherine ich glaube nicht, dass du das ausgerechnet heute machen solltest. Ich mein, es ist doch ihr 14. Geburtstag und da sollte sie - ich weiß nicht - glücklich sein." Auch wenn sie Warricks Argumente nachvollziehen konnte und wusste, dass er Recht hatte, wollte Catherine nicht länger warten. Sie stellte ihren Kaffee auf dem kleinen braunen Tisch vor sich ab und stand auf um eine kleine Holzkiste aus der Schrankwand zu holen.

„Warrick, ich denke wirklich, dass es genau heute passieren muss. Frag mich bitte nicht warum."

Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein, bevor sie langsam die quietschende Tür öffnete. Ein heller Lichtstrahl blendete sie ein wenig, sodass sie blinzeln musste.

Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich jedoch schnell an das Licht und Catherine ging hinein.

Sie kniete sich vor das Bett und überlegte noch einmal, ob dies wirklich der richtige Tag _dafür_ war.

„Cath, du hast Recht...es ist richtig so." Hörte sie auf einmal Warrick leise hinter sich sagen. Das gab Catherine den Mut dem kleinen Mädchen sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen und sie somit aufzuwecken.

„Guten Morgen, meine Maus. Aufwachen...", flüsterte sie mit sanfter Stimme. Das Mädchen schlug die Augen auf und fing sofort an zu strahlen. „Morgen", sagte sie noch etwas verschlafen.

Catherine liebte dieses Lächeln. Es war so ehrlich und konnte einem dem Tag schöner machen.

„Guten Morgen Warrick", begrüßte das Mädchen den großer Mann, der in der Tür stand, während sie sich aufrichtete. Catherine warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, woraufhin er nickte. „Morgen Große. Ich geh dann erst mal Frühstück machen. Lasst euch Zeit."

Dankbar sah sie ihm hinterher, wie er aus dem Zimmer ging und die Tür leise hinter sich schloss.

„Also...", sagte Catherine mit zittriger Stimme. „Also was?", sagte das Mädchen und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Dieser Anblick zerbrach Catherine fast das Herz und sie holte erneut tief Luft um sich zu sammeln.

„Du wirst heute 14..." Das Mädchen lachte. „Ich weiß, danke für die Information Cath"

Das brachte auch Catherine zum Lachen. „Klar weißt du das meine Maus." Da sie nicht genau wusste, was sie sagen sollte, legte sie die kleine Holzkiste aufs Bett.

„Was ist das?" entfuhr es dem Mädchen, während sie überrascht auf die Kiste starrte.

„Das Alex...", Catherine musste schlucken, „ist ein Geschenk...von deiner Mutter." Alexandras Augen wurden groß. „Was...Wie?"

Tränen bildeten sich in den leuchtend blauen Augen des Mädchens. Dann entdeckte sie die mattgoldene Aufschrift der Kiste.

_Für meinen kleinen Engel. _

Alexandra erkannte sofort die Schrift ihrer Mutter.

„Mach es auf", sagte Catherine mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Langsam glitten die kleinen Finger zu einem kleinen Schloss, welches an der Kiste befestigt war

„Ich...ehm ich kann nicht, es ist ein Schloss dran." Catherine betrachtete den silbernen Verschluss. Es wirkte etwas zu groß für die kleine Kiste und hatte wunderschöne Verzierungen. „Dein Anhänger." Catherine deute leicht auf die Kette, die Alex immer um den Hals trug.

Mit schmerzenden Erinnerungen griff Alex an ihren Hals und nahm die Kette ab. Sie betrachtete den silbernen Schlüssel noch einige Augenblicke, bevor sie damit das Schloss öffnete.

„Er passt", sagte sie mit etwas Freude in der Stimme.

„Öffne sie!", ermunterte Catherine das zögernde Mädchen.

Langsam hob sie den schweren Deckel an und starrte auf den Inhalt.

„Was ist drin?", fragte Catherine etwas ungeduldig, da sie selbst auch nicht wusste, was Alex' Mutter hinein getan hatte.

„Briefe", war alles, was sie erwidern konnte. Sie drehte die Kiste ein bisschen, sodass auch Catherine den gesamten Inhalt sehen konnte.

Die Beiden betrachteten die Briefe noch einige Minuten, ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Willst du sie gleich lesen?", fragte Catherine nach einer Weile, um die erdrückende Stille zu unterbrechen.

Alexandra schüttelte den Kopf, sodass ihre braunen Locken hin und her wippten. „Ich würde sie gern mit dir und Warrick im Wohnzimmer lesen...wenn das okay für euch ist." Catherine lächelte. „Klar"

„Lässt du mich noch ein paar Minuten allein? Ich will mich schnell duschen und anziehen." Catherine wusste genau, dass Alex diese Minuten brauchte um ihre Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen.

„Aber sicher meine Maus, wir warten dann draußen auf dich."

Catherine stand auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. In der Küche erwartet Warrick sie schon mit einem fragenden Blick. „Sie kommt gleich raus und dann...lesen wird die Briefe Warrick legte die Stirn in Falten. „Briefe?" Catherine nickte und legte die Arme um Warricks Hüfte. „Ja. Es lagen mindestens 20 Briefe in der Kiste und Alex möchte, dass wir sie zusammen lesen."

Warrick musste lächeln. „Das ist irgendwie komisch oder?" Fragend sah Catherine hoch. „Warum ist das komisch?" Warrick schüttelte den Kopf und zog Catherine fester an sich ran. „Ich weiß nicht. Die Beiden waren noch nie Menschen, die gerne über alles geredet haben und nun, wo sie...nicht mehr da sind, erfahren wir alles?"

Nun begann auch Catherine zu lächeln. „Meinst du, sie hat uns ihr ganzes Gefühlsleben in diesen Briefen hinterlassen?" Warrick nickte. „Ja...das denke ich."

In diesem Moment kam Alexandra in die Küche. Sie trug ein braunes Oberteil und eine einfache Jeans

„Du wirst deiner Mutter immer ähnlicher." Entfuhr es Warrick leise.

„Willst du noch frühstücken bevor wir..." Alexandra schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein...ich würde gerne gleich anfangen, wenn das für euch okay ist." Catherine löste sich aus der Umarmung mit Warrick und ging auf Alexandra zu. „Aber klar, alles was du willst."

Die drei gingen ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich Catherine und Alex auf die Couch setzten.

Warrick beschloss sich vor die beiden auf den Boden zu setzten um sie so besser betrachten zu können.

„Gut. Mit welchem fangen wir an?" Fragte er unsicher.

Alexandra griff gezielt in die Kiste und zog einen gelben Briefumschlag heraus.

„Hier steht _Anfang_ drauf. Wahrscheinlich sollten wir damit beginnen."

Catherine musste lächeln. „Das ist typisch", sagte sie leise, während Alex den Umschlag langsam und mit zittrigen Händen öffnete.

_Ich weiß nicht genau, warum ich das hier gerade schreibe, aber vielleicht wirst du es eines Tages mal lesen. _

_Ich habe gerade einen Schwangerschaftstest gemacht und er war positiv..._

_Ich weiß, du denkst jetzt, dass dies eine großartige Nachricht ist. Doch ich sehe das ein wenig anders. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, es ist nicht so, dass ich dich nicht haben will, aber ich bin mir einfach nicht sicher, ob es das Richtige ist._

_Ich habe in meinem Leben schon so viele Fehler gemacht und es wäre dir gegenüber nicht fair, wenn du eine schreckliche Kindheit hättest, nur weil ich wieder mit etwas nicht klar gekommen bin._

_Ich selbst weiß wie es ist, ohne Liebe aufzuwachsen und einsam zu sein. _

_Das soll nicht heißen, dass ich dich nicht lieben würde, du wärst mein Ein und Alles. Aber mein Job nimmt mich sehr in Anspruch und auch dein Daddy arbeitet viel._

_Ach ja dein Daddy...was wird er wohl zu dieser Neuigkeit sagen?_

_Eins steht fest, er wird genauso geschockt sein wie ich. _

_Du musst wissen, wir sind beide nicht gerade der Typ für eine Familie._

_Es grenzt schon fast an ein Wunder, dass wir es überhaupt geschafft haben zusammenzukommen. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte._

_Gott...ich schreibe wirklich nur Mist! Es tut mir Leid. _

_Ich höre jetzt lieber auf. Dein Daddy kommt gleich nach Hause und ich will es ihm gleich sagen._

Alexandra las den Brief mit erstaunlich ruhiger Stimme vor und immer wieder musste sie lächeln. Diese Worte klangen so gar nicht nach ihrer Mutter. Und doch spürte sie, dass es ihre Mutter war, die diesen Brief geschrieben hat.

„Hat sie mal mit einem von euch geredet...ich meine über diesen Tag." Catherine schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Das war nicht ihre Art. Sie machte alles mit sich selbst aus. Ich denke es fiel ihr schwer, über ihre Gefühle zu reden." Alexandra nickte. „Genau wie ich."

„Genau wie du", erwiderte Warrick nickend.

„Willst du weiter machen?", fragte Catherine vorsichtig. Alexandra schaute suchend in die Kiste und griff dann nach einem blauen Umschlag mit einer großen 2 drauf.

„Liest du ihn mir vor?" Catherine nickte und nahm den Brief.

_Seit meinem letzten Brief sind einige Wochen vergangen und es ist einiges passiert._

_Als erstes möchte ich sagen, dass ich jetzt immer wieder solche Briefe schreiben werde, die du irgendwann alle lesen wirst. _

_Ich hoffe, dass du mich und deinen Dad so besser kennen lernst. _

_Gut, gleich nachdem ich den ersten Brief geschrieben habe, kam dein Vater nach Hause und ich habe ihm gleich von dir erzählt. _

_Seine Reaktion hat mich wirklich überrascht. _

_Er hat sich richtig gefreut. Gott, er wirkte so glücklich. Das kannst du dir nicht vorstellen. Er freut sich so sehr auf dich._

_Langsam verliere auch ich meine Zweifel. _

_Du wirst ein schönes Leben bei uns haben._

_Ich liebe Dich_

Auch Catherine las den Brief mit ruhiger Stimme vor. „Sie haben dich wirklich geliebt", sagte Warrick und griff nach einem weiterem Umschlag. „Soll ich?" Alex nickte.

Der dritte Brief war weiß mit einer großen gelben 3 darauf.

_Es sind nun 3 Monate vergangen und man kann dich schon eindeutig sehen. Außerdem bewegst du dich. Manchmal glaube ich, du willst auf alle Fälle verhindern, dass ich vergesse, dass du in mir bist._

_Aber keine Sorge, ich achte immer auf dich. Ich arbeite keine Doppelschichten mehr und ernähre mich vernünftig. Nicht das ich eine Wahl hätte, da dein Dad mich ständig kontrolliert. Er macht sich solche Sorgen, dass es mich schon fast ein wenig nervt. _

_(Bitte sag ihm das nie) _

_Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass ich dich in weniger als 5 Monaten in meinen Armen halten werden. Ich freue mich so sehr auf dich und bin gespannt wie du aussiehst. (Hoffen wir, dass du Daddys Augen bekommst)_

_Ich liebe dich mein Engel!_

Alexandra lachte. „Die habe ich."

Ohne weitere Worte griff Alex nach dem nächsten Brief und begann zu lesen.

_So ich habe ab heute genug Zeit um zu schreiben, da ich nun in Mutterschaftsurlaub bin._

_Du sollst in ca. 4 Wochen auf die Welt kommen und dein Daddy hat dein Zimmer schon fast fertig. Es wird dir gefallen! Also ich liebe es._

_Schon komisch, wie so ein kleiner Zwerg einen Menschen ändern kann._

_Ich spüre dich so deutlich in mir, du bewegst dich...ständig! Ich kann dieses Gefühl nicht beschreiben, aber es ist großartig._

_Auch dein Vater ist nicht mehr wieder zuerkennen. Er list dir jeden Abend bevor er zur Arbeit geht etwas vor und streichelt meinen Bauch._

_Ich genieße diese Zeit sehr, aber ich freue mich auch schon darauf, dich endlich zu sehen._

_Gut mein Engel, ich schreibe bald wieder. _

_ICH LIEBE DICH!_

„Ich kann mich noch gut an diese Zeit erinnern. Deine Eltern waren nicht wiederzuerkennen", sagte Catherine etwas geistesabwesend.

„Sie hat gar nicht geschrieben, wie ihr es herausgefunden habt. Mich würde eure Reaktion interessieren. Ich mein ihr wart ihre Arbeitskollegen."

Warrick lachte. „Deine Eltern waren wirklich Meister in verheimlichen privater Informationen. Sie waren mehr als 2 Jahre zusammen, bevor wir es erfahren haben. Und erst als deine Mum schon im 7. Monat schwanger war, haben sie uns gesagt, dass du unterwegs bist."

„Habt ihr es nicht gesehen? Ich meine sie hat doch wohl zugenommen oder?" Catherine nickte. „Ja schon, aber das hat sie versteckt. Wie gesagt die Beiden hätten alles vor uns verstecken können.

Gott, bin ich froh, dass sie es uns irgendwann dann doch gesagt haben, nicht das wir erst bei deiner Hochzeit von dir erfahren hätten."

Alle lachten kurz auf.

„Willst du weiter machen?" Alexandra nickte. „Ich denke schon. Warrick liest du jetzt wieder?" Sie reichte ihm den 5. Brief.

_Du bist da! Ich halte dich endlich in meinen Armen! Du bist das hübscheste kleine Mädchen der Welt und ich bin so stolz. _

_Auch wenn du mir die Geburt ein wenig einfacher hättest machen können._

_Ich war gerade deine Tante Cath im Labor besuchen als dein Dad mich angerufen hat._

_Er wollte, dass ich ihm kurz bei einem Fall helfe. Ich sollte bestätigen, dass sein neuster Fall zu einem Serienmörder gehörte. _

_Also fuhr ich in die Autopsie um zu bestätigen, dass die junge Frau zu den anderen Opfern passt._

_Ich hatte zwar schon den ganzen Tag Schmerzen, habe sie jedoch ignoriert. _

„Warum wundert mich das nicht? Das war wirklich typisch für deine Mutter." Sagte Cath mit mit leichtem Grinsen.

_Doch kurz bevor dein Dad und ich die Autopsie verlassen wollten ist meine Fruchtblase geplatzt. _

_Ich wollte dich auf keinen Fall an diesem Ort zur Welt bringen, doch es blieb keine Zeit mehr ins Krankenhaus zufahren._

_So kam es, dass ich dich, auf einem Seziertisch zur Welt brachte. _

_Und Dank Doc. Robbins und deinem Daddy ist alles gut gelaufen. _

_Eins steht auf jeden Fall fest, du wirst deinem Dad sehr ähnlich. _

_Ich liebe es euch Beiden zuzusehen, wie er dir aus einem seiner entomologischen Büchern vorliest und du ihm dabei mit deinen großen blauen Augen anstrahlst. _

_Gut mein Engel, ich schreibe dir bald wieder. _

_ICH LIEBE DICH fühl dich umarmt!_

„Ich find es cool, dass ich in einer Autopsie geboren wurde. Das macht mich zu etwas Besonderem."

Catherine stand auf und küsste Alex auf die Stirn.

„Nicht nur das macht dich zu etwas besonderem Schatz.

Wollen wir erst einmal frühstücken? Ich verhungere gleich." Die anderen Beiden stimmten mit einem heftigen Nicken zu.

„Du kannst ja schon mal den nächsten Brief vorlesen Alex."

Das Mädchen griff in die Kiste, um den nächsten Brief zu suchen.

Nachdem sie ihn gefunden hat begann sie zu lesen. Warrick und Catherine hörten ihr gespannt zu. Beiden fiel auf, dass ihre Stimme immer mehr wie die ihrer Mutter klang.

Auch die nachfolgenden Briefe las Alex gespannt vor. Immer wieder funkelte ein kurzes Lächeln in ihren Augen auf.

„Und ihr wusstet wirklich nicht, dass sie diese Briefe geschrieben hat?", fragte Alexandra nachdem sie den 14. Brief gelesen hatte.

„Oh nein...aber ich bin froh, dass wir dabei sein dürfen, wenn du sie liest. Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass ich weder deine Ma noch deinen Dad je so gut gekannt habe wie jetzt." Alexandra lächelte stolz.

„Mum hat mir immer alles erzählt auch von euch hat sie immer viel geredet.

Auch wenn sie nie so ehrlich und offen war wie in diesen Briefen."

Immer wieder nahm sie die Blätter der gelesenen Briefe in die Hände um überflog sie noch mal.

Ihr Blick blieb ab und zu an einzelnen Sätzen hängen.

_Wir waren endlich glücklich._

_Heute war ein wunderschöner Tag. Dein Dad hat sich extra freigenommen._

_Morgen ist dein 3. Geburtstag und ich hoffe es wird ein toller Tag für dich._

_ICH LIEBE DICH SO SEHR MEIN EGEL!_

„Willst du weitermachen?", fragte Warrick, doch Alex schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Kannst du vielleicht den nächsten lesen? Ich..."

„Schon okay. Klar ich lese gerne weiter."

_Ich habe wirklich lange nicht mehr geschrieben und das tut mir auch sehr Leid, aber es war in den letzten 2 Jahren wirklich nicht leicht._

_Wie du ja mitbekommen hast, hatten dein Dad und ich einige Probleme. Für keinen von uns war der Verlust deiner kleinen Schwester leicht._

_Genau wie du haben wir uns auf die Kleine gefreut..._

An dieser Stelle des Briefes konnte man deutlich die Spuren der Tränen sehen, die auf das Papier geflossen waren.

_Dein Vater macht sich solche Vorwürfe, ich wünschte er würde mir endlich glauben, dass niemand an diesem Verlust Schuld hat. _

_Es tut mir so Leid, dass du das alles durchmachen musstest. Ich habe dir immer versprochen, dass du glücklich sein wirst und jetzt...es tut mir Leid. Ich liebe dich und ich hoffe, dass du das auch weißt. Egal was in den letzten Monaten passiert ist, ich und dein Vater lieben dich über alles und sind so froh dich zu haben! _

_Wir hätten unsere Streiterein nie an dir auslassen dürfen..._

„Lies weiter!" Forderte Catherine aufgeregt.

„Das...eh kann ich nicht. Das war es...es steht nicht mehr in diesem Brief."

Verwundert sahen Catherine und Alex sich an. „Zeig mal her." Catherine griff nach dem Blatt und starrte ungläubige darauf.

„Das wundert mich eigentlich nicht", begann Alex mit erstaunlich ruhiger Stimme.

„Ich kann mich noch genau an diese Zeit erinnern. Mum war schwanger und verlor das Baby, weil so ein Kerl sie am Tatort angegriffen hat.

Dad hat sich schreckliche Vorwürfe gemacht und weder ich noch Mum konnten ihn davon überzeugen, dass es nicht seine Schuld war. Ich dachte damals wirklich, dass sie sich trennen würden. Sie haben sich nur noch gestritten und eines Tages kam Dad nicht mehr nach Hause...3 Wochen lang."

Catherine nickte. „Daran kann ich mich auch noch gut erinnern. Er hat hier bei uns gewohnt.

„Ich glaube du warst auch einer der Gründe, dass die Beiden sich wieder versöhnt haben Tante Cath. Dad hat mir mal erzählt, dass du ihm den Kopf gewaschen hast. Was hast du eigentlich gesagt?"

Catherine überlegte kurz. „Ich weiß es nicht mehr genau, ich weiß nur noch, dass ich ihm gesagt habe, dass du ihn brauchst und das deine Mum die Liebe seines Lebens war. Er sollte das nicht einfach so wegschmeißen."

„Ich bin so froh, dass er auf dich gehört hat. So hatte ich wenigstens noch ein paar glückliche Jahren mit ihnen..." Es entstand eine kurze Pause, keiner wollte in diesem Moment etwas sagen.

„Machen wir mit dem nächsten Brief weiter?"

Fragte Warrick nach einigen Augenblicken um diese bedrückende Situation zu beenden.

„Ja klar...also Cath liest du ihn bitte vor?" Alexandra reichte ihr den Zettel und Cath begann zu lesen.

_Hallo mein Engel,_

_als erstes möchte ich mich bei dir für meinen letzten Brief entschuldigen. Ich hätte nicht einfach so aufhören sollen, aber es fiel mir wirklich schwer über das alles zu reden._

_Heute kann ich, mit genügend Abstand, sagen, dass unser Verhalten einfach nur falsch war und es tut mir leid, dass du das miterleben musstest. Ich weiß ich habe dir versprochen, dass du eine schöne Kindheit hast, doch das konnte ich leider nicht einhalten._

_Ich liebe dich mein süßer Engel und bald werde ich dir wieder schreiben._

_Ich denke mal du würdest jetzt endlich gerne wissen wie dein Vater und ich zusammengekommen sind._

_ICH LIEBE DICH _

_TBC_

„Ich wünschte ich könnt ihr sagen, dass ich trotz allem eine großartige Kindheit hatte." Catherine nahm Alex fest in den Arm. „Das weiß sie! Wir haben es ihr immer wieder gesagt und glaub mir, du hast es sie immer spüren lassen.

Deine Mum meinte mal, dass sie immer wenn du sie anlachst, weiß, dass sie alles richtig gemacht hat."

Alexandra lächelte, wobei sie ihrer Mutter extrem ähnlich sah.

„Wollen wir den nächsten lesen?" Fragte Catherine.

Alex atmete tief ein. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten."

_Hallo wunderschöner Engel,_

_ich habe dir ja versprochen, zu erzählen, wie dein Dad und ich zusammengekommen sind._

_Ich gehe davon aus, dass deine Tante Cath und die Anderen dir so Einiges über uns zwei erzählt haben._

Grinsend sah Alex zu den beiden Erwachsenen neben ihr.

„Oh ja Mum...das haben sie." Entfuhr es ihr leise.

_Doch was auch sie nicht wissen, die Sache mit mir und deinem Vater hat schon vor sehr sehr vielen Jahren begonnen._

_Ich war in einem Seminar von ihm in San Francisco und schon damals fand ich Dr. Gilbert Grissom faszinierend. Seine Art zu reden und seine gesamte Ausstrahlung...na ja du kennst ihn „nur" als deinen Vater aber für mich war er einfach ein großartiger Mann._

_Ich denke er war auch von mir ganz angetan. Doch das war für uns noch lange kein Grund uns unsere „Beziehung" einfach zu machen._

_Wie du weißt hat es sehr lange gedauert bis wir uns dann endlich zu einer richtigen Beziehung durchringen konnten._

_Letzten Endes gab uns die Entführung von Onkel Nicky den Anstoß. Wir haben erkannt, dass das Leben verdammt kurz sein kann und dein Dad hat den ersten Schritt gemacht und mich gefragt ob wir Essen gehen wollen...na ja nach diesem Abend war dann alles schon klar. Wir haben nicht erst noch ewig gewartet um uns eine feste Beziehung aufzubauen, da wir so etwas Ähnliches ja schon seit Jahren hatten. _

_Ich bin nach wenigen Wochen bei ihm eingezogen und es lief großartig. _

Mit großer Freude im Gesicht las Alex den Brief vor. Warrick und Catherine schauten hingegen nur vollkommen geschockt.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Die Beiden haben uns echt so Einiges verschwiegen.

Alex lachte, als sie die nächsten Zeilen vorlas.

_Wie du siehst haben wir so Einiges verschwiegen...nicht nur wegen der Arbeit, sondern einfach, weil wir es nicht an die große Glocke hängen wollten. _

_Wir wollten diese Zeit in wollen Zügen genießen und genau das haben wir auch getan. _

_Ich bereue es nicht, dass keiner von uns wusste. Es war ein schönes Gefühl Teil eines großen Geheimnisses zu sein._

_Gut Mein kleiner Engel ich verabschiede mich bis zum nächsten Brief!_

_ICH LIEBE UND KÜSSE DICH_

„Ich kann es echt nicht fassen. Sie scheinen auch noch Stolz darauf zu sein, uns verheimlicht zu haben, was zwischen ihnen lief." Sagte Catherine immer noch leicht geschockt.

„Ich kann sie verstehen und würde es genauso machen. Ich würde mich auch nicht vor euch rechtfertigen wollen, für eine großartige Beziehung.

Die Beiden haben sich so sehr geliebt und wollten es einfach nicht mit allen teilen. Sie hatten einander und das war alles was sie brauchten um glücklich zu sein.

Ich finde das wirklich großartig."

„Und du würdest es genauso machen, habe ich recht?" Fragte Warrick leicht spöttisch, doch Alex nickte ernst. „Ja...ich denke schon."

Catherine lächelte. „Du bist deinen Eltern so ähnlich Kleines."

Auf einmal verdunkelte sich Alex' Blick. „Tut es euch manchmal weh, wenn ihr seht wie ähnlich ich den Beiden bin?"

Warrick stand auf und nahm Alex in den Arm. „Oh nein Schatz. Wir lieben dich und wir haben deine Eltern geliebt. Es ist schön eine Erinnerung an die Beiden zu haben.

Wenn ich in deine Augen sehen, erkenne ich genau Gils Blick und wenn du lachst, dann sehe ich Sara vor mir, wie sie früher so oft gelacht hat.

Wir vermissen sie sehr, aber genauso doll lieben wir dich." Eine einzelne Träne floss an Alex Wange herunter. „Danke" war alles was sie sagen konnte.

In diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon und Cath stand auf, um ran zu gehen.

„Brown?

Oh, hi Linds. Wie geht es dir und dem Baby?

Das freut mich zu hören.

Ja klar Moment, ich geb' sie dir." Catherine reichte den Höre an Alex weiter, die daraufhin sofort in ihrem Zimmer verschwand.

Catherine und Warrick waren dies schon gewöhnt. Immer wenn Lindsay anrief ging Alex mit dem Telefon ins Zimmer und die beiden redeten über alles mögliche.

Catherine hatte sich damals große Gedanken gemacht, ob es zwischen den beiden Mädchen klappen würde, da sie wusste wie eifersüchtig Lindsay sein konnte. Doch die Beiden verstanden sich von Anfang an großartig und auch nachdem Catherines Tochter ausgezogen war hielten sie einen engen Kontakt.

Nach wenigen Minuten kam Alex wieder aus ihrem Zimmer, legte das Telefon auf den Tisch und griff sofort wieder in die Kiste.

„Machen wir weiter?"

_Hallo mein Engel,_

_heute hast du uns echt einen großen Schrecken eingejagt. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht, als der Anruf der Schule kam._

_Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass du wegen einem KÄFER auf diesen Baum geklettert bist. _

_(Du bist wirklich schon voll und ganz wie dein Dad)_

_Aber nicht genug, das du darauf klettern musstest, NEIN du fällst auch noch runter. Ich bin wirklich heilfroh, dass du dir „nur" den Arm gebrochen hast! _

_Und ich bitte dich: MACH DAS NIE WIEDER!! _

_Dein Dad hat doch genug Käfer hier bei uns zu Hause...reichen diese dir nicht mehr?_

_Aber wahrscheinlich kann ich das, als" nicht Käferfreak", überhaupt nicht verstehen._

_Du und dein Dad sitzt gerade auf der Couch und du zeigst im voller Stolz welchen Käfer du „verfolgt" hast. _

_Ich bin so stolz auf dich mein Engel, egal was du tust, ich werde es immer sein._

_ICH LIEBE UND UMARME DICH_

„Ich weiß noch genau, wie ängstlich Mum neben dem Notarzt stand und ihm genau zu geschaut hat was er tut.

Sie hat sich wirklich schreckliche Sorgen gemacht..." Ein trauriger Ausdruck breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens aus. Erst jetzt wurde Alex wieder bewusst, wie sehr sie ihre Eltern vermisste. „Glaubt ihr ich sehe sie eines Tages wieder? Ich meine im Himmel..." Catherine und Warrick warfen sich hilfesuchende Blicke zu. Keiner der Beiden wusste mit dieser Situation umzugehen.

„Ich weiß es nicht mein Schatz...ich wünschte ich könnte dir versprechen, dass sie eines Tagen wieder bei dir sind, doch das kann ich nicht. Es tut mir Leid." Warrick sah die Enttäuschen in Alex' Augen, was ihm das Herz brach. Doch er konnte ihr nichts versprechen.

Eine der ersten Regeln die Grissom seinen Teammitgliedern beigebracht hatte war, dass man den Angehörigen nichts versprechen soll, was man selbst nicht zu 100 wusste. Und genau an diese Regel hielt Warrick sich in diesem Moment, auch wenn er ihr so gerne versprochen hätte, dass sie ihre Eltern eines Tagen wieder in die Arme schließen konnte.

„Ich vermisse sie." Entfuhr es Alexandra. Sanft strich Catherine dem Mädchen über den Kopf. „Ich weiß...das tun wir auch."

Ohne auf Catherines Worte zu achten, griff Alex in die Kiste und zog den nächsten Brief raus.

_Mein Lieber Engel,_

_heute war ein schrecklicher Tag. Dein Vater und ich hatten einen Fell, der uns beiden sehr nah ging. _

_Ich weiß, du kannst gerade nicht verstehen, warum ich dich heute Abend nicht zu deiner Freundin gehen lassen, aber eines Tages wirst du es. Vertrau mir!_

_Ich möchte dir von diesem Fall erzählen. Ich weiß nicht ob das die beste Idee ist, aber ich möchte es einfach tun._

_Also, dein Vater und ich wurden zu einem Einsatz in den Henderson gerufen. Gleich nach unserer Ankunft ging ich ins Haus...im Kinderzimmer lag ein kleines Mädchen. Sie war gerade erst 4 Jahre alt geworden. Überall im Zimmer hingen noch die Luftballons ihrer Geburtstagsfeier. Doc. Robbins war auch schon da und sagte mir, dass die kleine, Ashley, höchstwahrscheinlich über einen längeren Zeitraum misshandelt wurde._

_Gott ich wusste damals so genau, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte. _

_Dein Dad hat immer wieder versucht mich zu überzeugen diesen Fall abzugeben, aber ich wollte wissen wer diesem kleinen Schatz so etwas schreckliches angetan hatte. _

_In meinem Kopf spielte sich immer wieder das gleiche Bild ab._

_Ich sah DICH dort auf diesem Bett liegen. Tot. _

_Dieser Fall hat mir gezeigt, wie wichtig ihr mir seid._

_Ich glaube, ich sage dir nicht oft genug wie sehr ich dich liebe mein Engel! Du und dein Vater, ihr seid mein Ein und Alles und wenn ich auch nur einen von euch verlieren würde, könnte ich nicht weiterleben. _

_Für dich mag das jetzt alles sehr melodramatisch und überzogen klingen, doch genau das ist es was gerade in meinem Kopf vorgeht. _

_Ich hoffe du kannst verstehen, warum ich dir dies alles gerade schreibe! Und ich versprech,e mein nächster Brief wird nicht ganz so traurig._

_ICH LIEBE DICH MEIN WUNDERSCHÖNER KLEINER ENGEL!_

Langsam lies Alexandra den Brief fallen. Was ihre Mutter geschrieben hatte, nahm sie sehr mit. Alex verstand sehr wohl, warum sie es getan hatte und trotzdem war sie vollkommen am Ende.

Die verschiedensten Gefühlen sprudelten in ihr auf.

Auch Catherine und Warrick waren von ihren Gefühlen vollkommen überwältigt. Beide kannten es, dass einem ein Fall besonders nah geht und keiner wusste genau, wie er damit umgehen sollten.

Sara und Grissom waren nie die Typen, die diese Gefühle mit reden überwanden. Sie machten es mit sich selbst aus.

Das machte diesen Brief noch viel trauriger, nicht einmal Alex kannte diesen tiefen Gefühle und Gedanken ihrer Mutter bisher.

„Ich will den nächsten lesen!" platzte es aus Alex heraus. Sie wollte diesen schrecklichen Brief am liebsten sofort vergessen...nein sie wollte ihn verdrängen. Vorerst zum mindest.

„Schatz...das war der Letzte." Sagte Warrick so leise, dass man es kaum verstehen konnte.

Hastig schüttelte Alex den Kopf. „Nein! Das kann nicht sein! Sie hat mir doch VERSPROCHEN, dass der nächste fröhlicher wird. Ich will ich sofort lesen!"

Auch Catherine schaute ungläubig in die Kiste. „Alex, er hat Recht. Das war der Letzte."

Alex stand auf und rannte in ihr Zimmer. Man konnte ihr krampfhaftes Schluchzen bis ins Wohnzimmer höre und auch Catherine könnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr verbergen.

„Ich wünschte so sehr, wir könnten ihr helfen." flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Warrick nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm. „Wir sind für sie da...das hilft ihr schon. Gib ihr ein wenig Zeit. Das war heute einfach alles ein bisschen viel für sie."

Catherine nickte zustimmend. „Zeit."

TBC

Den ganzen Tag kam Alex nicht aus ihrem Zimmer, was Catherine sichtlich zu schaffen machte.

Warrick musste sie immer wieder davon überzeugen, dass es besser wäre nicht zu ihr zu gehen und sie vorerst allein zu lassen.

„Wenn Alex uns braucht oder reden will, kommt sie Cath. Hab etwas Geduld." Catherine war bewusst, dass Warrick Recht hatte, doch gegen dieses schrecklich bedrückende Gefühl konnte sie einfach nichts tun. Es war schwer für sie Alex so leiden zu sehen.

„Wollen wir einen Film schauen?" Fragte Warrick, um seine Frau ein wenig abzulenken.

„Ok...such du einen aus."

Nachdem Warrick den Film in den Player geschoben hatten, machten die Beiden es sich auf dem Sofa bequem.

Catherine genoss es in Warricks Armen zu liegen. Sie fühlte sich geborgen und er gab ihr das Gefühl, dass alles gut werden würde.

„Cath? Ich ehm...können wir uns das Video vielleicht ansehen?" Erschrocken sah Catherine auf und entdeckte eine vollkommen verweinte Alex in der Tür stehen.

„Alex...ehm bist du dir sicher, dass du das jetzt willst?" Alex nickte energisch.

„Ich will sie sehen und ihre Stimmen hören."

Die Jungs hatten auf dem 6. Geburtstag von Alex gefilmt und Catherine fiel es immer wieder schwer das es anzusehen.

Es war ein wunderschönes Video. Man sah Grissom, Sara und Alex die ganze Zeit gemeinsam und sie wirklich sehr glücklich.

Alex hatte es selbst erst ein paar Mal angeschaut, da es auch für sie sehr schwer war ihre Eltern so lebendig vor sich zu sehen.

Und doch war dieser Geburtstag eine ihrer schönsten Erinnerungen.

Ohne etwas zu sagen, stand Warrick auf um das Video zu holen. „Und du bist dir wirklich sicher?" Fragte er noch einmal, bevor er die Kassette anmachte.

Alex nickte fast nicht wahrnehmbar und setzte sich neben Catherine auf das Sofa.

„_Kleines schau mal her!" _

_Zwei strahlend blaue Augen schauten nach oben in die Kamera und ein lautes Kichern erhellte den Raum._

„_Onkel Nicky, ich bin doch jetzt schon troß!" _

_Grissoms Lachen war im Hintergrund zu hören und vor der Linse nahm Sara ihre kleine Tochter in den Arm._

„_Genau mein Engel, gibs ihnen. Sag den Jungs, wie alt du heute wirst." Das kleine Mädchen mit den braunen Locken richtete sich auf und streckte stolz 6 Finger in die Kamera. „So alt werd ich heut. Ich bin also schon gaaaanz troß."_

_Nun begann auch Sara an zu lachen. _

_In diesem Moment kam Grissom mit einem großen Paket ins Bild gelaufen und stellte es vor Alex ab._

„_Ist das für mich?" Mit großen Augen starrte Alex auf das, mit buntem Papier umwickelte, Packet._

„_Ja. Mach es auf Prinzessin." Ermutigte Grissom sie. _

„Ich weiß noch genau, was in diesem Paket drin war." Sagte Alex mit zittriger Stimme.

„Und ich weiß noch genau, wie sehr du doch darüber gefreut hast." Erwiderte Warrick.

„_Daddy, hilfst du mir?" Grissom kniete sich neben seine Tochter und begann das Papier gemeinsam mit ihr abzureisen._

_Sara beobachtete das Treiben mit einem breiten Grinsen und voller Vorfreude. _

„_Ein Terrarium! Danke Daddy...danke Mummy!" Das kleine Mädchen fiel ihren Eltern freudestrahlend um den Hals._

„_Nun kannst du deinen eigenen Käfer betrachten und züchten." Erklärte Grissom väterlich._

„_Kann ich ihnen auch Namen geben?" Wieder erklang Saras Lachen. „Klar mein kleiner Engel, du kannst alles mit ihnen machen, außer sie essen und in der Wohnung aussetzen." Sagte sie und küsste Alex liebevoll auf die Stirn._

„Deine Mum war so besorgt, das diese Viecher eines Tages mal in ihrem Bett landen würden, weil du sie aus versehen freigelassen hast." Warf Catherine leise ein.

„Das habe ich aber nie." Schniefte Alex vollkommen aufgelöst. Dieses Video machte ihr mehr zu schaffen, als sie es sich anfangs eingestehen wollte.

„Kö...können wir bis zu der Stelle vorspulen, wo Mummy mir etwas vorsingt?" Fragte Alex weinend. Catherine nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich, während Warrick vorspulte.

„_Mummy! Singst du mit bitte etwas vor." Ale stand neben ihrer Mutter und sah mit großen Kulleraugen nach oben. Sie liebte es, wenn Sara sang und auch heute wollte sie unbedingt etwas von ihrer Mutter hören._

_Auch die Anderen freute sich auf ein Ständchen von ihrer Kollegin und verteilten sich im großen Wohnzimmer. Grissom nahm seine Tochter auf den Schoß und beide schauten gespannt zu Sara, die sich leicht nervös vor den Fernseher stellte, damit sie alle sehen konnte._

_Ihr Blick wanderte noch einmal kurz zur Kamera bevor sie anfing:_

_Happy birthday to you, this is your day._

_On this day for you were gonna love you in every way._

_This is your day, your day, happy birthday to you, to you, to you._

_Happy birthday to you, youre still young._

_Age is just a number, dont you stop having fun._

_This is your day, your day, happy birthday to you._

_This day only comes once every year,_

_because youre so wonderful with each and everything you do, hey!_

_Happy birthday to you, this is your day._

_On this day for you were gonna love you in every way._

_This is your day, your day, happy birthday to you, to you._

_This day is only for you, cause youre so special in every way,_

_happy birthday to you!_

Plötzlich machte Alex den Fernseher aus. Sie konnte den Anblick ihrer Eltern nicht mehr ertragen. Es verletzte sie zu sehr.

Alex starrte nun regungslos auf den schwarzen Bildschirm.„Ich möchte euch gerne etwas vorlesen." Platze es aus Alex heraus. Ihre Stimme wirkte stark und voller Entschlossenheit.

Ohne auf eine Reaktion der Beiden zu warten, ging sie in ihr Zimmer. Wenige Minuten später kam sie mit einem leicht gelbliches Blatt Papier wieder. Catherine erkannte schon aus der Entfernung, dass es Alexandras Schrift war.

„Du hast einen Brief an sie geschrieben. Habe ich Recht?" Fragte Warrick zurückhaltend und Alex nickte.

„Du musst ihn uns jetzt nicht vorlesen, wenn das alles zu viel für dich wird." Sagte Catherine besorgt. Bis auf die roten, verweinten Auge, hatte ihr Gesicht keinerlei Farbe mehr.

Doch Alex schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf. „Ich will es aber jetzt tun. Es ist mir wichtig."

_Liebe Mum und Dad,Gott,_

_ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung was ich hier gerade tue. _

_Heute ist mein 14. Geburtstag und Tante Cath hat mir deine Briefe gegeben, Mum._

_Ich finde sie wirklich beeindruckend. So gut wie jetzt habe ich euch beide nie gekannt und ich bin dir so dankbar, dass du deine Gefühle und Gedanken mit mir geteilt hast._

_Ich liebe und vermisse euch so sehr, dass es mir an manchen Tagen fast das Herz zereist. _

_Doch dank der wunderschönen Erinnerungen, die ihr mir beschert habt, kann ich mit stolz und voller Dankbarkeit sagen, dass ich ein tolles Leben habe. _

_Ich glaube ich habe euch niemals für meine glückliche und unbeschwerte Kindheit gedankt. Denn genau diese hatte ich. _

_Leider fällt es mir nicht leicht, meine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen, deswegen wirkt dieser Brief vielleicht ein wenig hölzern, doch trotz dessen habe ich euch eine Menge zu erzählen._

_Wenn ich nur wüsste wo ich anfangen soll..._

_Also Cath und Warrick haben endlich geheiratet und Lindsay hat ihr erstes Kind bekommen. (es ist ein Mädchen und heißt Annabelle). Die kleine ist wirklich zu süß und sieht Linds so ähnlich._

_Außerdem hat auch Greg die perfekte Frau gefunden. Sie ist dir sehr ähnlich Mum...aber das war ja zu erwarten. Ich denke die beiden werden auch schon sehr bald heiraten._

_Onkel Nicky ist oft bei uns, ich denke ihm fällt es schwer sich an jemanden zu binden. _

_Er hat Angst, dass er, wenn er sich verliebt, diese Person wieder verlieren könnte. So wie er euch verloren hat..._

_Ich hoffe wirklich, dass er das alles eines Tages hinter sich lassen kann und auch endlich glücklich wird._

_Aber das alles ist eigentlich nicht das, was ich euch schreiben wollte. Ich würde euch gerne von mir und meinen Gefühlen erzählen, doch das fällt mir so verdammt schwer. (noch eine Sache, die ich eindeutig von euch Beiden geerbt habe!)_

_Also gut, ich versuche es einfach..._

Alex machte eine lange Pause, in der sie hart mit ihren Tränen kämpfte. Diesen Brief vorzulesen, fiel ihr noch schwere als ihn zu schreiben.

_Ich kann mich noch genau an den Tag erinnern, an dem ihr...gegangen seid._

_Cath, Warrick und Nick haben mich von der Schule abgeholt und ich konnte schon an ihren Gesichtern sehen, dass etwas passiert war._

_Ich konnte mir nur nicht vorstellen was._

_Ich weiß noch jedes einzelne Wort der drei..._

„_Deine Mum und dein Dad hatten einen schweren Unfall..." _

_Ich habe ihnen kein Wort geglaubt...ich wollte es einfach nicht. Ihr konntet nicht tot sein!_

_Ich habe 5 Tage gebraucht um überhaupt zu realisieren, dass ihr wirklich nie wieder kommen würdet. Und erst dann konnte Cath mir genau erzählen, was passiert war._

„_Sie waren auf dem Weg nach Hause, als ein Lastwagen sie seitlich rammte...sie hatten keine Chance."_

_Keine Chance... _

_Ich kann nicht beschreiben, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, ich weiß nur, dass es sehr weh tat...und das tut es immer noch. Ich vermisse euch so schrecklich!_

_Ich will euch wieder bei mir haben! Ich will deine Stimme hören Mum und ich will in deine blaue Augen schauen Dad._

_Manchmal frage ich mich, womit ich es verdient habe, die zwei wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben verloren zu haben. _

_Doch dann wird mir immer wieder bewusst, dass ich euch gar nicht richtig verloren habe. Mir bleibt immer noch die Erinnerung an euch und die kann mir keiner mehr nehmen. _

_Tante Cath sagt mir immer, wie ähnlich ich euch bin, also wird auch ein Stück von euch immer in mir weiterleben. _

_Ich liebe und vermisse euch! _

_Alexandra_


End file.
